Flashback
by NiennaAngel
Summary: JohnnyxMax Max relieves the happiest and saddest time of his life through a series of flashbacks while walking around Johnny's castle.


I'm back with a new oneshot. I know I should update my chapter stories, but inspiration escapes me. Instead I've written a lovely little JohnnyxMax oneshot inspired by Troublesome Ares' "Dimmi Perche Zio." Thanks TA! Enjoy and please review!

Blah – present day

**Blah** - flashback

Max wandered through the large castle that Johnny McGregor called home. The G Revolutions were visiting the Majestics at Johnny's castle for a week. The blond wasn't sure what had prompted the get together, but Mr. Dickenson had arranged for the two teams to get together for the week and he wasn't about to say no to the impromptu trip. He had been to Johnny's castle once before and thoroughly enjoyed himself. Of course the rest of his team was unaware of his previous trip to Scotland. The only person who he had told he was going was Johnny himself and that was only to ask permission to stay. Sighing he thought back to the three months he spent in the castle as Johnny's guest.

"**You don't mind me staying here?"**

"**Not at all. It's been awhile since I had company other than my teammates. You're more than welcome to stay here."**

"**Thank you. It won't be for long. I just needed to get away from home for a bit."**

Johnny had been so understanding when Max had simply showed up on his doorstep with the worst excuse anyone had ever concocted. He didn't ask any questions concerning the blonde's arrival, but instead waited until Max offered the information. He had been in a horrible fight with his parents and just had to get away from them. He hadn't told them where he was going only that he was leaving for awhile and not to worry. Max smiled fondly as he remembered how patient the otherwise short-tempered Scot had been with him. The 20-year-old American turned a corner coming to a part of the castle that was considered off limits to everyone but Johnny himself. Max wasn't worried though, he'd been here before with the salamander's permission.

"**I usually don't let anyone back here, but since you seem to keep winding up over here I thought I should show you. It's my private art collection and library."**

"**It's amazing. These paintings are absolutely beautiful. How many books are there?"**

"**I think it's somewhere around 600. I've read them all at some point. You're welcome to read any of them."**

"**Really?"**

"**Really. I want you to feel like this is your home too."**

It did end up feeling like home in the end. Max pushed the doors open to the large combination library art gallery. He smiled when he realized that Johnny had added to his collection of both books and art. His attention went to the art first. Several knew famous paintings adorned the walls, but there was one that caught his eye over all the others. It was Vincent van Gogh's _Wheat Field with Rising Sun_. He laughed softly when he remembered that he had once mentioned in passing that the painting was one of his favorites. Johnny must have bought it after Max had left for the next time he returned. He made his way over to the books and started looking for the title Johnny had mentioned he just finished reading. Max had been wanting to read it for some time and was finally going to be able to. He ran his finger lightly over the bindings of the many books only sparring a glance long enough to check for the title. Finally his finger rested on _Tandia_ and he smiled as he pulled the book off the shelf and turned it over to read the back cover. It was the sequel to _The Power of One_ which Max had read and loved, but it wasn't published in America so he hadn't been able to get his hands on an English version. Smiling happily he turned to leave, but stopped when he saw something that caught his eye. It was a small object, but it meant quite a lot to the American.

"**I can't believe you kept this."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**It's just a small little trinket. I didn't think you'd keep it when you have so many other, nicer things in your home."**

"**I like it. Besides I only throw away gifts that are truly atrocious."**

"**So you threw out the present Tyson got you for Christmas last year?"**

"**No that I incinerated."**

"… **Johnny, why?"**

"**You're adorable when you laugh. I couldn't resist."**

Max pressed his fingers to his lips and smiled. That kiss had been the best of his life up to that point. Johnny had proved to be an excellent kisser and a loving boyfriend after that. Sighing Max walked out of the room and headed towards the guest room he was sleeping in for the week. A tear rolled down his cheek as another memory hit him full force. It was a memory that he didn't want to think about because of how much that day, that moment in time had hurt him.

"**I can't stay any longer."**

"**No, you can't. I'm sorry, but this is goodbye. I can't let you stay here any longer."**

"**Because your family said so."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I thought you loved me."**

"**I do. That doesn't change anything. My family won't allow it and I can't go against them. I'm not you Max. I can't just up and leave them behind because of an argument."**

"**Johnny."**

"**I'll pay for your ticket to wherever you decide to go. Let me know tomorrow morning."**

Max leaned up against the wall as more tears slipped past his eyes. They had only been together for two and a half months, but it still hurt. He had left that night and hadn't spoken to Johnny until his team arrived in Scotland. Since then it had been nothing but awkward silences and forced conversations as they tried to ignore what had passed between them. He had spent a month in Athens afterwards trying to put the pieces of his heart back together and failing miserably. Eventually he had needed to go home and he did. He went back to his parents and didn't speak a word of what had transpired between him and Johnny. He hadn't even told his parents that he had gone to Scotland at all. Pushing away from the wall as he wiped the tears from his cheeks he headed towards his bedroom, but when his feet stopped he wasn't in front of his own door. Staring at the McGregor crest engraved in the door his mind went back to happier times.

"**Johnny, we shouldn't. We've only been dating for a week."**

"**So? We both want this Max. I know I do and you certainly haven't indicated otherwise. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."**

"**It's embarrassing."**

"**I doubt it."**

"**I'm a virgin."**

"**That's not embarrassing. It also doesn't matter. I'll take care of you."**

"**Promise?"**

"**I promise."**

He raised his fist and knocked gently on the large door. He stared at his hand not sure why he was doing this. The door opened to reveal a stunned Johnny. They didn't say anything, but instead just stared at each other. Johnny stepped aside and Max walked in still not sure what he was doing. Johnny closed the door before they turned to face each other. They stayed silent as they both moved closer without really putting any thought into it. The book was dropped, temporarily forgotten by both. Max placed his hands on Johnny's chest, but instead of pushing the redhead away like he had planned he wrapped his fingers around the fabric and stepped even closer. Johnny gently tipped his head back and placed a loving kiss on Max's lips. The chemistry that had brought them together originally hadn't diminished any. If anything it had grown stronger than ever as they let their emotions take control and their brains shut down. Johnny laid Max down on the large four poster bed and pulled back. There was a silent question written in his eyes that Max nodded his answer to. One night together wasn't going to change anything between them, but Max couldn't help himself. One touch was enough to cloud his judgment and make his entire body react. Their lips met as their hands began to explore territory that they hadn't been able to feel in too long.

"**Any regrets?"**

"**None. You took care of me just like you promised. I love you."**

"**I wish I could say it back, but I am falling. I won't let you go."**

Max curled into Johnny's arms content for the first time in months. It seemed like so much longer to the young American. It felt like ages since he had last been happy. It hurt so badly to say goodbye to the one person he had loved so deeply and still did. He understood where Johnny was coming from though. It was hard not to understand when he heard the conversation between Johnny and Lord McGregor. He hadn't realized how violent a man Johnny's father was until that night.

"**You will make him leave this house. That is an order."**

"**I won't! I'm in love with him! You can't make me do this!"**

"**I can and I will. If you don't kick him out you will regret it. You know what will happen."**

"**Max! How much did you hear?"**

"**Johnny! You're hurt! Did he hit you?"**

"**It's nothing. I've had worse."**

"**But you're bleeding! You're really hurt."**

"**Max, please, calm down. I promise you this will all work out."**

"**Will it?"**

"**I promise you that I will find a way to make this work. I need you to be patient with me."**

A tear slipped from his eye as he clung to the only person he had ever truly loved. Johnny gently ran his thumb over his cheek wiping the offending tear away. Max looked up into violet orbs as he felt his heart start to break all over again. Johnny held him close and kissed the top of his head. Nothing was going to change between them. They still couldn't be together and they wouldn't be able to get together again any time soon. Johnny needed time to figure a way around his father. Max would be patient though and take what he could get. He would take these nights when they both couldn't resist the magnetic pull between them. He would wait for Johnny to find a way for them to get together and stay that way. He could wait and live with the flashbacks of happier times until those happy times returned to them.

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

"**Always?"**

"**Always."**

Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it. I'm also planning a BryanxMiguel inspired by Sakura Wo Miro's "I love you, baby!" Please leave a review!

Max: Will you ever write a story where you don't make me angst.

It's fun to make you angst.

Max: -evil glare-

-grin- please review!


End file.
